Dietary imbalance is known to cause physiological disorders in humans, such as stress and anxiety. Researchers have shown that, in many cases, these problems can be treated by orthomolecular therapy. Orthomolecular therapy is the treatment of a condition in a patient by varying the concentration of substances normally present in the human bodies. These substances, which are referred to as "the right molecules", are vitamins, minerals, trace elements, hormones, amino acids, and enzymes. Regulation of the concentration of these molecules in the body helps in the achievement and preservation of optimum health and the prevention and treatment of disease. If the level of any of "the right molecules" in a person's system is low, it can produce a disturbed biochemical homeostasis, which, in turn, can bring on an attack of anxiety. On the other hand, many people who suffered from anxiety and phobia have maintained control when taking GABA (gamma-aminobutyric acid) with inositol and niacinamide without any tranquilizers. Of this group, a large percentage had at one time been on tranquilizers.
Various dietary supplements have been used in the past with patients who have shown symptoms of anxiety or stress. One of the best of these supplements is sold by NATROL, INC., Chatsworth, Calif. Four capsules of the product is the recommended daily dosage and contain:
______________________________________ USRDA* ______________________________________ Niacinamide 200 mg 1000% Vitamin C 60 mg 100% Vitamin B12 6 mcg. 100% Vitamin B6 2 mg 100% Vitamin B2 1.7 mg 100% Vitamin B1 1.5 mg 100% Magnesium 100 mg 25% GABA 500 mg L-Tyrosine 500 mg Valerian Root 50 mg Siberian Ginseng 50 mg Inositol 200 mg ______________________________________ *Percent U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance.